Por qué te amo
by Kya J. Him
Summary: Butters ama a cartman en secreto y por eso le miente, lo engaña, todo con tal de que el judío de kyle no se quede con Eric, por que butters a hecho mucho por Eric y lo a conocido a la perfección y eso por eso por que ama a cartman y lo quiere sólo para el.
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy yo Kya, bueno escribo esto por me gusta la pareja de cartters o butteric o erictters o como conozcan la pareja de Eric(cartman) x butters. POR ESO LO AMO. Fue tan horrible...el dolor es tan intenso, pero, funciono, ahora Eric es sólo mío, cree que fue su culpa, pero yo lo provoque, porque se preguntarán. Kyle estuvo apunto de decirle a Eric que lo amaba, yo lo interrumpí, el no me hizo caso, lo volví a hacer, enojado me empujo a la carretera, un auto paso y choco conmigo, el daño fue grave, pero escuche algo, Eric le dijo a kyle "luego me dices judío estúpido", me sentí feliz porque después de eso el corrió hacia mi y en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro. Yo enamorado de Eric, mi parte mala salió, lo planee todo, yo sabía cuando y a que hora Kyle se declararía a Eric y le pague a alguien para que me atropellara y funciono. Siempre que sea necesario, are cosas, porque eric es sólo mío y nadie ni siquiera el judío de kyle me lo va ha arrebatar, eh hecho tanto para que el sea mío y de nadie más, mas Eric es muy distraído y aunque sabe que siempre me tiene a mi, a veces se apoya de alguien más. Nadie lo va a amar como yo, el es sólo mío, siempre mío será. Hoy abrí los ojos y como siempre, Eric estaba sentado a lado de la camilla en la que me encuentro, sonríe y me dice: "sabes Butt, me siento muy mal por lo que pasó, se que fue mi culpa y te pido perdón y te digo yo Eric cartman, que de ahora en adelante no me separare de ti ni un segundo, más que cuando vaya al baño", dijo Eric, me sorprendí, en nunca me había llamado Butt, me sentí feliz, ahora no se separaría de mi, yo no dejare que nadie lo tenga, porque el es sólo mío. Sorprendido y conmovido digo: "te quiero eric", el sonríe y con rapidez responde: "yo también te quiero Butt y mucho". *varias semanas después* Hoy lunes he salido de el hospital, a la 1:20 am y Eric me acompaño a casa, dijo: "al rato pasó por ti para ir a la escuela, vengo a las 7:20 por ti así que estaré listo para esa hora", y se fue, sonreí para mi mismo y me fui a dormir, no sin antes poner mi despertador a las 6:30 am, para ir con Eric. 7:30 am era la hora, Eric llegó por mi justamente a las 7:20, caminamos un buen rato a las 7:45 llegamos aquí a la secundaria de south park, entramos y no había nadie el me llevo al salón donde nos sentamos, nuestros compañeros fueron llegan, en clase vi que kyle le paso una hoja a Eric, me enoje, después al parecer eric le respondió vi la cara de kyle y se veía triste, lo que quiera que le haya preguntado a Eric el le respondió, que no. Eric no es malo yo lo se, porque lo conozco y cuando alguien conoce verdaderamente a Eric se enamora de el y por eso es que lo amo... ¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿horrible? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Por ti**

**Tal vez soy malo, no, el profesor caos es malo, el problema es que yo soy el profesor caos, tal vez este mal, pero yo en verdad que lo amo más que a nadie, pero todos me lo quiern quitar. **

**Kyle broflovski, chico inteligente, esbelto, delgado, alto, siempre tiene algo que decir, es un chico, dulce, tierno, sensible, más de 12 chicas gustan de el.**

**Stan lee marsh, chico dulce, interesante, sensible, nada egocéntrico, siempre piensa en los demás, varias chicas gustan de el.**

**Kenneth mccormick, pobre, con gustos raros, dulce, activo, raro, linfomano (adicto al sexo), varias chicas gustan de el.**

**Clyde Donovan, chico listo, alto, muy guapo, inteligencia media, atento, despistado, que ama los tacos, la mayor parte de las chicas de la secundaria gustan de el.**

**Siempre me pregunto como es que estos chicos, se enamoraron de cartman, ellos tienen a muchas chicas para sí, pero no, eligieron a cartman, ellos no entienden lo valioso que es cartman y por eso no los dejare que lo tengan.**

**Por qué cartman es mío...**

**Ellos no lo conocen como yo, ellos no saben de el tanto como yo, ellos no lo aman como yo.**

**Esos hermosos ojos color avellana, ese cabello color chocolate, su esbelto cuerpo, su dulce sonrisa, su excéntrica forma de ser, sus músculos tan definidos, el es tan perfecto, sólo para mi.**

**Puede que no sea el más guapo, puede que no sea el más listo, puede que no sea el más fuerte, puede que no sea el más excéntrico, pero hay algo que sí soy, soy la persona que más te ama.**

**Te amo con cada parte de mi ser, con cada molécula de mi existencia, desde que éramos niños, me enamore de ti, por eso es que nunca hise algo que te hiciera molestar, por que no me importaba quien me odiara, no me importaba quien que golpeara, con tal de que tu no te molestarás conmigo, por que hicieras lo que hicieras, yo te seguiría queriendo mi preciado tesoro, ERIC CARTMAN.**

**Cada vez que alguien te intente alejar de mi lado, esa persona, no importa quien sea, morirá, por que el profesor caos no dejara que le quiten su tesoro más preciado que eres tu.**

**ERIC, cuatro letras, en ellas se espeta tu ser.**

**E de lo especial que eres para mi.**

**R de lo rebelde que eres con tu forma de ser.**

**I de lo interesante que eres cuando alguien te conoce de verdad.**

**C de lo considerado que eres con las personas que quieres.**

**Eso es lo que significa tu nombre, eso eres para mi, alguien que quiero mucho, alguien que siempre apoyare, alguien que fue hecho para mi y para nadie más.**

**Enserio que te amo más que a nadie, enserio que eres la mejor persona que he conocido desde que nací, enserio que haría lo que fuera por que me amaras.**

**Y así te pregunto, ¿qué hago para que me ames Eric?, are lo que desees con tal de que me ames.**

**Te amo, quiero que seas mío, y de nadie más, te juro que are lo que tu me pidas, para que te des cuenta de que yo soy quien en verdad te ama.**

**Te amo Eric cartman…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A la pregunta de Luis Carlos, tal vez, lo que pasa es que hoy quiero algo un poco más malo.**

* * *

**Mi amor mío, amor de mi alma y de mi corazón, eres lo que quiero con cada parte de mi ser.**

**Butters significa:**

**B de lo bueno que es quererte**

**U de lo útil que es amarte**

**T de lo tedioso que es tener que compartirte **

**T de lo tonto que es odiarte**

**E de lo esencial que eres para mi**

**R de lo racional que es amarte**

**S de lo sencillo que es quererte**

**Ves significa cosas tan sencillas pero tan especiales para mi.**

**Seré el profesor caos y tal vez mañana no veas a kyle o a stan o a kenny o tal vez a clyde, por que ellos no merecen vivir, por que sí quisieran vivir no te intentarían separar de mi.**

**Tu sonrisa es sólo mía.**

**Tus labios son míos.**

**Tu cuerpo es mío.**

**Y lo más importante, tu eres mío.**

**Mío eres y de nadie más ya no te compartiré, ni con kyle, ni con stan, ni con kenny, ni con clyde, ni con nadie, mientras que yo este, nadie aparte de mi tendrá el derecho de quererte, de amarte o de pensarte. **

**Oscuridad de la noche, tus ojos reflejados por la luz de la luna tu y yo nadie más.**

**Te amo cartman te lo digo en pequeños susurros, cerca de tu oreja, te sonrojas, beso tu boca y después lamo lentamente tu cuello, que sensible casi de inmediato gemiste.**

**Comenze a quitarte la camisa lentamente, te sonrojaste, miraste para otro lado, pero yo hise que volvieras a verme y te bese, lentamente comenze a meter mi lengua en tu boca y así te seguí quitando la ropa.**

**Cuando los dos nos quedamos sin ropa comenze a besarte más y más, lentamente comenze a descender con mi boca tu cuerpo y comenzaste a gemir.**

**Seguí bajando hasta que llegué a "el pequeño Eric" y comenze a embestirte con pequeño besos, lo lamí y te hice gemir tanto, lo metí a mi boca y lo comenze a chupar y tu no parabas de gemir, seguí y seguí hasta que te viniste en mi boca, tome tu líquido.**

**Me empujaste, pero te volví a besar, me excite con tus gemidos tanto que "el pequeño butters" se puso erecto y entre besos y caricias te comenze a penetrar, tu comenzaste a gritar de dolor y de placer, me comenzaste a decir que parara, yo solo dije que no y continúe**

**Me canse, estaba extasiado, me separe de ti y me acosté a tu lado y lentamente, tu dijiste en susurros ~te amo butters~.**

**Lo logre, eres solo mío y de nadie más, solo mío.**

* * *

**Bueno aquí el final que les pareció?, tal vez este un poco pervertido, pero es que ya no tenía idea de que escribir lo juro…**


End file.
